hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Australia
Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia is a country in the South Pacific and a former British colony. Pronounced [əˈstɹæɪljə, -liə] in Australian English, the name Australia is derived from the Latin word Australis, meaning "southern". The country has been referred to colloquially as Oz since the early 20th century. Appearance Australia's character design is absolutely bogus. He looks like a pale little beef-cupcake and his eyebrows are too big. Someone kill him. Scandinavia and the world's design is better. So is Countryballs design for him. Hetalia is awful. He has been a cast member since 1123, and made a few appearances in the manga and anime. Manga Australia's first appearance in the published manga was in the volume 3 Hetalia World Map. He made subsequent appearances online in sketches, an omake profile, the Christmas 2010 event, and the Halloween 2011 event. During the Christmas 2010 event, Australia checks himself for the mark indicating him to be the savior of the parallel nations' world and reports that he is lacking it. He, along with Tonga and New Zealand, dress as a sheep for America's Halloween party for the Halloween 2011 event. Australia appears again during the Christmas 2011 event having barbecue with New Zealand, Hutt River, and Wy at the beach. As of late he has featured in a couple of sketches on Hidekaz's blog, primarily seen somewhere near New Zealand. Anime Australia makes his first anime appearance in the Hetalia: The Beautiful World episode "Gakuen Hetalia: Go Forth! Newspaper Club!! Second Half" when Italy, Germany, and Japan were interviewing Hungary about the Swimming Club they are both in and asks Japan to swim with him. Personality and Interests Australia appears to be somewhat of a 'boisterous bruiser', often seen messing around with other countries in fanon pictures. This is because Australians are typically seen as laid-back and outgoing people. He is seen close to Arthur Kirkland (England), Alfred F. Jones (America), Wang Yao (China) and Kiku Honda (Japan) because of military alliances, government agreements etc. He is a rather free-spirited person and proud of the fact that he is a free country and is his own continent. He is used to hot, dry Summers and loves to go to the beach. Australia is a well-educated person as he received 13 years of compulsory education from the ages of 5-18 (Years Prep (0) to 12) where he went on to University. Some of his interests include swimming, surfing, rugby (union and league), AFL (Australian Football League), cricket and netball. He is absolutely fantastic at swimming and surfing, and is rather good at rugby and netball. AFL is 'indigenous' to his country and so of course he would be far better than the other countries at it. He absolutely loves animals, specially space-man platypus. Even though the world's deadliest stringray, octopus, fish, crocodile, shark, snake and spider live in his country, he's all right with them. (He has a habit of swearing out of context a lot, but he means no offence to anyone by it) Currently, Australia does not yet have a human name, however in a more recent blog post of Himaruya's has revealed his potential names to be'' Liam'', Samuel, Kyle, Oz, Brett, Jack, and Jett. Relationships Arthur Kirkland (England) - 'Being a former British colony, Australia respects him and is shown to see him as a father figure .Though Australia still holds a grudge against him because of what he had done to the indigenous people of his land. He faithfully fought alongside him in both World Wars and several other minor wars, and to this day they still remain on good terms with each other. '''Kaelin Kirkland (New Zealand) - '''New Zealand and Australia have a sibling-like relationship and they are very close. '''Alfred F. Jones (America) - '''Since Australia is a close ally of America's, he tends to be dragged into a lot of things, such as wars. However, they still remain good friends. When America suffered the bulk of the Global Financial Crisis, however, Australia was fine as he could rely on his mining industry and low debt to pull him through. America is still suffering a bit to this day, although occasionally Australia will help him along. '''Ludwig (Germany) - '''Despite fighting each other in WWI and WWII, Australia and Germany are on good terms with each other. '''Yao Wang (China) '- China and Australia are quite good friends. This is mainly because China buys all of Australia's uranium and Australia imports a lot of Chinese products. . '''Feliciano Vargas (Italy) - '''Australia, New Zealand and Italy often hang out with each other and they enjoy each others' company. Since most Australian children have to learn a LOTE (Language Other Than English), one-third of them choose Italian. Australia and Italy speak Italian often when New Zealand is around to annoy him/her. '''Netherlands - '''Even though the Dutch arrived in Australia before the British, they didn't stick around for very long as they arrived in Western Australia, basically where desert meets ocean, and Australia resents Netherlands for that. '''Trivia * Australia has the highest rate of skin-cancer in the world. * The Melbourne Cup is Australia's biggest annual horse racing event. * For at least 40,000 years before European settlement in the late 18th century, Australia was inhabited by indigenous Australians, who belonged to one or more of roughly 250 language groups. * There is no national religion in Australia. * Vegemite, lamingtons, Pavlova, Damper, Penfold's Wine, Flat white coffees, Granny Smith apples, Weet-Bix, ANZAC biscuits, Violet Crumble, Cherry Ripe, Jaffas, Chiko Roll, Dim Sim, meat pie, Vanilla slice (the technical term is snot block) and Boston Bun are iconic Australian foods. Especially the Vegemite. * There are three types of accents in Australia: the Broad Australian accent (Steve Irwin), General Australian Accent (Nicole Kidman) and Cultivated English (Malcolm Fraser). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia APH